Irken Jobs
An Irken's job is determined by his/her DNA, his/her PAK's encoding, training, talent/abilities and most importantly his/her height. It is not known if they choose freely or is chosen by higher officials or is predestined by control brains or all of the above. Military The Military is the most important part of the Irken empire consisting of pilots, soldiers, elites, and special forces like the invaders. The military is more for attack then defense like most current militaries on Earth. Most of Irk's history depended on the Irken military for eons. Navigators These specialists are responsible for navigation and communication for ships and other vehicles. A larger ship or vehicle have multiple pilots. Unlike other jobs, they are capable of piloting complex machinery most Irkens may not understand. Standard Gear *headphones *face mask covering the mouth *tube like upper body armor with pink long sleeves *black gauntlets. *skirt like clothing *black boots Examples *Massive Navigators *Battle Mech-4 Navigators Soldier These Irkens are the backbone of the Irken Army. Their jobs vary from security guards, wardens, enforcers, slave masters (as seen in the episode Megadoomer) and frontline soldiers. Standard Gear *Headphones (optional) *loose face mask covering the mouth *shoulder armor *gauntlets *Utility belt *boots *shock spear Irken Elite These soldiers are experts at their field. They have been heavily trained for any combat situation and is capable of surviving far longer than an ordinary soldier. They are also capable of piloting war vehicles and can handle any known Irken weaponry. Zim was an elite before he became an invader. Standard Gear *high tech battle armor consisting of: **a capsule like forearm armor with 3 holes exposing the fingers **Hi-tech boots **A special PAK unit with 2 tubes extending from the sides to the a device on the chest *a utility belt *a buttoned collar tightly covering the mouth (can be worn on and off) *V shaped insignia tattoo on the forehead Invader These soldiers are the best of the best (except Zim). Only an Irken elite soldier can become an Invader. They are trained in every way the Irken Empire has to offer and more. They are experts in planetary infiltration and espionage. They also have the capability to conquer their assigned planet single handedly after enough information is gathered thus eliminating any possible threat before the actual invasion begins. Standard Gear *a small single piloted ship *a tiny capsule that can unpack into a fully dynamic base of operations *a SIR (Standard-issue Information Retrieval) unit Invader Standard Procedures #Blend in with the indigenous life #Analyze their weaknesses #Prepare for the coming attack by the armada Government Irk is ruled by the Almighty Tallest, who are technically emperors/empresses. Only extremely tall Irkens are respected on Irk, thus only tall Irkens can have a hand in the government. Tallest They are the leaders of the Irken Empire and has the authority to do whatever they want except for ruining the Empire itself or leaving their position. An Irken is chosen to become one when he/she is taller than every Irken alive regardless of his/her social status and abilities. They are thus similar to kings and queens, or emperors and empresses. Standard Gear *a tallest uniform which consists of: ** a color pattern depending on the wearer's preference ** a flat/spherical ody armor covering the entire upper body ** a capsule like forearm armor with two holes fore each finger except for the thumb (which is surgically removed in a ritual) ** a segmented clothing that tightly squeezes the wearer's abdomen making him/her even taller and thinner (similar to corsets on Earth) ** a long skirt like robe that can come in any design (pants in some fan art http://invader-candie.deviantart.com/art/Tallest-Red-and-Purple-31738843) * an advanced levitation device for easy travel * a neck extender (optional, as seen in fan art) * a crown (fan art only)http://roguestar.deviantart.com/art/Zim-Gaz-and-Zazera-4671959 http://side7.com/image.cgim?image_id=175772 Civilians Irken civilians are not well known in the show. Scientist These Irkens are in charge of study and research. These scientists are also responsible for the Irken's advance technology. Zim was a military scientist on Vort before he became an invader. Standard Gear * a pointy looking scientist robe * a name tag * other science equipment like protective goggles Service Drone They have the most humiliating of jobs. Most service drones are very short due to their height based society. Standard Gear * a serving table that is worn on top of the head with balancing poles attached to each leg. Only short Irkens wear this. Janitor Janitors are in charge of cleaning whether it be small scale or large scale. A large scale cleaning operation requires an entire squad. Tak was placed in one of those squads on Planet Dirt by a control brain due to her becoming stuck inside her room because of Zim. Standard Gear *Cleaning Equipment: **Mop **Bucket Fast Food Drone The fast food drones mostly appear on Foodcourtia. Zim was a fast food drone before he "quit" being banished. Sizz-Lorr is not a fast food drone, he is a manager. References Category:irken